Broken Promises
by Uial Rauko
Summary: Inuyasha remebers the final battle. Discovering he does regret.


This story is for my first reviewer ever... Sugarsprite! Hope you like it! Nyah!

Oh and sad to say, Inuyasha isn't mine... he's Rumiko Takahashi's. -Cries- But I wish he was mine.

* * *

Inuyasha sat, remembering his past. Remembering Kikyou, and Kagome. His thoughts confused and full of pain, wondering why Kagome had to be Kikyou's double, why she had to be her reincarnation.

"Why..." he muses aloud. His mind turning rather forcefully from these thoughts to focus on the final battle with Naraku.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru had been there, helping them fight the evil hanyou. As had Kouga and his wolf clan. Sango and Miroku fought Kagura, Kanna had long since been killed by one of Kagome's purification arrows. Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were fighting Naraku, and losing.

Kagome was holding up a shield, protecting Rin, Jaken, and Shippou. Then, Kikyou had come. Inuyasha was overjoyed to see her, remembering her promise to him to help in the battle against Naraku. But she didn't help them, as she had promised Inuyasha. No, she fought with Naraku.

"Inuyasha you are a complete fool!" Kikyou had yelled causing him to momentarily stop to look at her, in pure horror.

End Flashback

'She had said you would betray me... but I didn't listen... I never did,' thought Inuyasha sadly. Glancing down from his place in the tree to look at his broken companions.

Sango's tear streaked face looked up at Inuyasha. Miroku provided her what little comfort he could. The dead body of Kohaku lain beside the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. Waiting for a proper burial.

The young demon kit, Shippou, lay curled up inside of Kagome's own sleeping bag. He cried in fear in his sleep, calling for Kagome. His soft whimpers crushing Inuyasha's heart further. He ignored the sounds of his upset and pained friends remembering what had happened once more.

Flashback

"They were all getting pretty tired. Kikyou's arrows were keeping them from reaching Naraku. Everytime they got close enough to kill him, Kikyou would fire an arrow and they would have to jump back to avoid being purified.

Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were both exhausted and Inuyasha was nearly incapable of moving; he fought on though, with more power then the two demons helping them.

Kikyou struck then. When they had been the weakest. She fired an arrow at Inuyasha's exposed back while Naraku distracted him. The arrow, blazed black with malice and hate.

"Inuyasha! Move!" Kagome yelled, being the only one close enough to help him.

She ran putting herself in the arrows path, Inuyasha had time to only turn and get a glance of the arrow before the girl in the green and white school uniform threw herself in front of him. She stood arms spred wide, taking the full brunt of the arrows attack. Her shield around the children faltered and fell, they ran to hide before Naraku noticed this.

With a sickening thud the arrow implanted itself through her chest, the burning black tip coming to rest out the center of her back. Inuyasha's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. Kagome fell to her knees, Kikyou laughed.

"Not what I had planned... but that foolish reincarnation deserved death," Kikyou had sneered, looking coldly at Inuyasha.

Kagome coughed, a hand on her mouth, blood slipping between her lips before she fell onto her side. Time sped up again, and Inuyasha was enraged. He looked at Kikyou, his eyes bleeding red. But this time, he was in control.

"No!" He yelled in anguish.

He ran forward, faster then any could image. He tore through the surprised Naraku to reach Kikyou, ignoring the miasma and cuts he receved from Naraku's tenticals. Kikyou tried in vain to protect herself from Inuyasha by holding up her bow as a weak barrier.

He did not heed her pathetic attempts to save herself. Ripping through her bow, and then driving his claws through her stomach. He proceeded to tear her apart, until her body collapsed into dirt and bone. The trapped souls being freed and the purple soul that was Kagome's flying back to her barely breathing body.

The soul turned from hateful purple to soft loving blue before slipping into her body. Inuyasha turned to witness this, the red draining from his eyes as he ran to Kagome dropping to his knees beside her. Lifting her gently to cradle her in his arms.

The others had gone, to fight the remaining lesser demons, unknowing of what was happening to Kagome. Inuyasha looked down at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"Ka.. Kagome..." he whispered softly.

"No regrets.. 'Yasha," she whispered hoarsly. Giving him a weak smile.

"No, you'll be fine... you have to be fine Kagome. I'm never going to let you go again..." he was crying he could feel the hot tears on his cheeks. "I was wrong... I love you Kagome, only you. Please don't leave me... please don't go where I cannot follow..."

Kagome merely smiled, lifting a shaking hand to lay it on his cheek. She took a deep breath to speak, but her eyes drifted closed and her hand fell from his face. She laid limp and pale in his arms. He screamed in anguish again.

Ripping the arrow from her chest, he lifted her to kiss her softly. Their first, and only kiss. He pulled back looking at her through his watery eyes. Dirt and grime covered her from head to toe. Her face smudged with tears, his tears he relized, and a soft sad smile on her lips. She looked beautiful.

He held her close and cried. Refusing to let her go even when his companions came to him. All of them in tears, even Miroku.

End Flashback

Inuyasha cried, as he remembered. Even now he heard her voice. Full of warmth, love, and happiness.

'No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. So no regrets okay, Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest. He did regret, everything. He glanced down at the others, at broken little Shippou and his heart twisted painfully. His promise to protect Kagome was pushed aside; he was blinded by a dead soul.

He broke his only promise to her.

His promise to protect her.

He broke it.

Kagome was dead.

* * *

Please read and review for me! I might put up the sequeal if I get five reviews. Ja matte!


End file.
